Una cita con el desastre
by lamoco13
Summary: Sólo se le escaparon unas palabras mientras dormía. Y fue suficiente para que Lily lo amenazara. Sí. Su gato lo acababa de amenazar. A él, Gajeel Redfox. Pero, ¿qué era mejor? ¿Invitar a cenar a la pequeña maga o que todo el gremio se enterara de su secreto?
1. Una cita con el desastre

_¡Yooooo…! Debería estar repasando los huesos y en cambio me pongo a escribir. Lo siento, es que no resisto mucho sin esto T_T y tengo tantas ideas ya listas para más fics de GaLe :C Así que trataré de terminar éste lo más rápido posible._

_(__**SPOILER. **__Odié. Sí. ODIÉ. El capítulo del manga del viernes pasado u.u [Y nunca había odiado ninguno]. No digo que Natsu me caiga mal ni que no sea poderoso __—__es muy fuerte en realidad__—__,…pero creo que Mashima exageró con eso de vencer a Sting y a Rogue sin usar el Dragon Force [¿Eran tan débiles entonces o qué?]. Además de que no apareció Gajeel u.u Sé que Natsu es el principal, pero también debió poner a pelear a Gajeel, se lo merecía, ¡es un Dragon Slayer después de todo! Tanto él como Wendy. Si quería que luchar, hubiera metido a Natsu solo a la batalla u.u En fin, estoy desilusionada)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del ya no tan magnífico __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- Ubicación: Antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

2.- —Diálogos—

3.- _Pensamientos._

4.- Las palabras que estén solas en _cursiva,_son las resaltadas en la historia.

5.- Separador para escenas: -o-o-o-

6.- Fanfic centrado en Gajeel y Levy. También aparecerán otros personajes.

_A ver qué sale u.u_

* * *

**Una cita con el desastre**

—Llevas aquí más de una hora. Sólo ve y pregúntale.

—No —respondió dando un largo sorbo a una taza metálica.

—Bueno, supongo que querrás que le comente qu-

—¡Cállate! —le espetó mirándolo con rabia—. Le digo después.

—Ahora.

Gajeel le dirigió una mirada asesina a su gato, maldiciendo entre dientes. Lily sólo sonreía con burla y el Redfox bufó con ira.

—Ahora o… —repitió.

—¡Está bien, maldita sea!

Echó un vistazo a la maga, que se encontraba en una mesa, leyendo con avidez uno de sus libros. Respiró profundamente y se levantó de la barra, llevando con él su taza y caminando hacia la peli azul.

—_Mierda. ¡Mierda! Ese condenado gato me las pagará…¿cómo demonios me metí en esto?_

Lo estaba manipulando. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡¿Cómo era posible que un gato lo amenazara?! ¡_Su _gato! ¡A él, Gajeel Redfox, el poderoso Dragon Slayer de Hierro! ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Sentía su orgullo por los suelos. Y todo por esas endemoniadas cuatro palabras, que para colmo, Lily tuvo que escuchar.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Era muy tarde cuando Pantherlily regresaba al apartamento que compartía con el pelinegro. Fue a visitar a sus compañeros Exceed y el viaje le resultó agotador. Ahora lo único que quería era descansar. Las luces del lugar estaban apagadas, por lo que supo que Gajeel ya se había ido a dormir. Entrando en silencio, se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo, después subió las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de ambos. En el pasillo, percibió algunos ruidos y abrió la puerta con rapidez.

—¿Gajeel? —inquirió entrando al cuarto.

—Te partiré el rostro, maldito bastardo —habló en un murmuro.

—Con que hablas dormido —se burló Lily—. Y hasta sueña con peleas.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia su pequeño cojín-cama que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, dispuesto a recostarse. Cerró los ojos y se cobijó con una manta, cuando la voz del Redfox lo sorprendió.

—Sí, _me gusta la enana_, ¿y? ¿Tienes algún problema, idiota?

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? El Exceed abrió los ojos con desmesura mientras levantaba la cabeza. Miró hacia su dueño, que seguía profundamente dormido y murmurando otras cosas ininteligibles. ¿Acaso Gajeel había _confesado _que le gustaba Levy?

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió con malicia mientras volvía a acostarse—. Creo que mis sospechas acaban de confirmarse. Pero nunca creí que me lo dirías de esta manera, _querido Gajeel. _

Y Lily se quedó dormido.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el Redfox se levantó unos minutos después del felino. Bajó las escaleras con pesadez mientras se desperezaba y encontró a su gato sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Buenos días, Gajeel —saludó alegremente el Exceed.

—Días, Lily —contestó el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda y abría el refrigerador.

Tomó una botella de cerveza fría y comenzó a beber. Se sentó a lado de su compañero a la vez que subía los pies a la mesa.

—¿Buena noche? —comenzó a decir Pantherlily.

—¿Eh? —arqueó una ceja—. Supongo que sí.

—Es bueno saber que hablas dormido —murmuró empezando a leer un periódico.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Ah de nada, sólo que hablas mientras duermes. Anoche dijiste varias cosas —sonrió de lado.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó Gajeel mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No lo sé. Supongo que algo relacionado con lo que soñabas en ese momento. No creo que sea nada importante.

—Escúpelo, gato —demandó al no recordar.

—Bueno, mencionaste algo de pelear y partirle la cara a alguien.

—¿Y eso qué? —el Dragon Slayer entrecerró los ojos.

—Nada, nada —dio vuelta a la página mientras el pelinegro volvía a tomar de su botella—. También dijiste algo sobre _Levy._

—¿Sobre la enana? Estás loco —y siguió bebiendo.

Gajeel puso los ojos como platos al recordar su sueño. Bajó los pies de la mesa con brusquedad, casi cayendo de la silla mientras escupía el último trago que había dado.

—Oh, parece que ya sabes a lo que me refiero —volvió a sonreír.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No sé de qué rayos me hablas! —profirió con tosquedad.

—Yo pienso que sí —se burló Lily—. Si quieres, puedo decírselo a todo Fairy Tail.

—¡Ja! Hazlo, no me importa —el Redfox se cruzó de brazos—. Nadie te va a creer.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? Yo opino lo contrario.

Lily tenía razón. No había motivo para que no le creyeran, por más _descabellada _que la idea le sonara a algunos. Tragó saliva, viendo a su gato con locas ansias de estrangularlo. ¿Decírselo a todo el gremio? No sería capaz…¿o sí?

—Sólo fue un maldito sueño —aclaró Gajeel.

—Ajá —respondió con sarcasmo—. Sobre todo porque soñaste con _ella. _Y mejor aún, porque me dijiste sin ninguna dificultad que _te gusta. _

—¡Qué estupidez! ¡La enana no me gusta!

Pantherlily lo miró con socarronería.

—Ella. No. Me. Gusta —repitió haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

—Ah bueno, entonces no tendrás problema alguno en que se lo diga.

El Dragon Slayer abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró al segundo. _Decírselo. _Retumbaba en su cabeza. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. De verdad quería matar a su gato en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Lily con _inocencia__—__. _Supongo que si Levy no te gusta, no debe haber inconveniente si se lo comento. Ambos nos reiremos del asunto.

—No lo hagas —le ordenó entre dientes.

—Oh, entonces será que ella sí te gu-

—¡Cierra la boca, gato!

Pantherlily sonrió. No se la pondría tan fácil.

—Te propongo algo Gajeel. No diré nada al resto del gremio si admites que Levy _te agrada mucho __—_dijo esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos.

El Redfox rechinó los dientes. Inspiró hondamente y murmuró algo con rapidez.

—¿Qué? No te entendí.

—La enana me gusta —repitió más fuerte—. Ya. Ahora cállate.

—Gihi —se burló el Exceed—. Ya lo sabía —aclaró triunfante.

—Bien, ahora mantén tu boca cerrada y no se lo digas a nadie.

—A nadie excepto a Levy —continuó leyendo el periódico.

—¿Qué? —Gajeel se quedó estupefacto—. Pero-

—Yo te dije que no le diría nada _al resto del gremio __—_recalcó—. Y ese resto no incluye a Levy.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito gato, te voy a matar! —dijo convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en una vara metálica.

—Inténtalo —sonrió Lily con arrogancia.

El Dragon Slayer estaba hirviendo en ira. Sabía que si estallaba en una pelea, terminaría destruyendo la casa. Aparte de que Lily le diría su _secreto ya no tan secreto _a la McGarden sin importar lo que hiciera. Así que a regañadientes, decidió ceder.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó volviendo su brazo a la normalidad.

—¿Uh?

—Algo tramas. ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga para que te quedes con la boca cerrada?

—Me alegra que lo menciones, mi estimado Gajeel. De hecho, estaba pensando en algo que te será muy divertido. Y en cierta parte, también te favorecerá.

—Habla —le dijo de brazos cruzados.

—Piensa en esto. Tú le preparas una cena a Levy y yo no digo nada.

—¿Una cena? —frunció el entrecejo—. ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—Porque yo quiero —contestó Lily con sencillez—. Y porque si no lo haces, le comentaré a tu _querida _Levy tu pequeña confesión.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó acercándosele intimidatoriamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —había sarcasmo en su tono—. Para nada. Sólo es un pequeño trato por mi silencio.

Gajeel apretó la mandíbula. Sí, le gustaba la enana. ¿Para qué negarlo ya? Pantherlily ya lo había oído. Pero, ¿prepararle una cena? Eso ya era demasiado. ¿Cómo quería Lily que hiciera eso? Además, no sabía si la peli azul aceptaría.

—¿Y si la enana no quiere venir?

—¿Estás bromeando? —cuestionó el Exceed con incredulidad—. Gajeel, creo que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es obvio que no te has dado cuenta —continuó Lily.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

El felino se golpeó la frente con su pata delantera.

—_Si será… __—_se lamentaba—. Olvídalo. Hay que irnos. Tienes mucho que hacer.

—¡Pero yo ni siquiera sé cocinar!

—Te compraré un recetario. Ya te las arreglarás.

—¿Me las arreglaré? Oh no, gato. Tú me ayudarás.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero vámonos ya.

Y Lily comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Te asesinaré cuando estés dormido —dijo Gajeel lo más bajo que pudo mientras se ponía de pie y lo seguía.

_Fin del flashback. _

-o-o-o-

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, caminando en dirección a la McGarden. A punto de pedirle una…_cita. _Sí, una cita. Aunque el término le produjera náuseas.

—_¿En qué me he metido? __—_se preguntaba el Redfox.

Levy se hallaba en extremo concentrada en el texto y no se dio cuenta de que Gajeel se había sentado frente a ella. Comenzó a llamarla tratando de captar su atención, en vano.

—¡Oi, enana! —gritó el moreno por cuarta vez.

La maga bajó su libro, saliendo de su trance y dirigió su mirada al Dragon Slayer. Se sonrojó al no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—Gajeel, buenos días —saludó sonriente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh, me preguntaba… —se rascó la nuca con torpeza, dejando su taza por un lado.

—¿Café? —intervino Levy viendo el líquido oscuro—. ¿Desde cuándo tomas café?

—¿No puedo hacerlo o qué? —respondió con tosquedad.

—Lo siento. Y-Yo, quiero decir, bueno, es que normalmente pides alguna cerveza o sólo agua.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

La McGarden se puso por completo roja y desvió la mirada. Comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía, mirándolo desde lejos?

—Etto…b-bueno, y-yo…

Para su salvación, Natsu apareció por un lado del pelinegro, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Gajeel, pelea conmigo! —gritó chocando sus puños.

—¡Ahora no Salamander! ¡Estoy ocupado!

De inmediato le arrojó el café caliente a la cara.

—¡Ah, idiota! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —exclamó el peli rosa con las manos sobre su rostro—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Me quemo!

—Y eso que su magia es de fuego —murmuró observándolo con indiferencia.

Volteó hacia la chica, que lo veía con curiosidad, y recuperó el hilo de la charla.

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar una copa? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Una copa? —cuestionó la peli azul algo confundida—. Siempre y cuando no me la eches encima…

—¿Qué? —miró hacia el Dragneel que seguía corriendo en círculos—. ¡Ja! Claro que no. Bueno, es más bien una especie de…¿cena? Eh, _Lily _se preguntaba si quisieras ir a cenar con…nosotros. Tal vez, hoy por la noche.

Levy abrió mucho los ojos. No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, así fue. ¡Gajeel la había invitado a salir! —Junto con Lily—. Pero no le importaba. Estaba tan feliz y también desconcertada. Pensó en la mínima posibilidad de que el Redfox sintiera algo por ella y se ruborizó. Aún así, también pasó por su mente que todo había sido idea del Exceed y Gajeel solo terminara yendo porque su gato lo había obligado. Hizo ese pensamiento a un lado, tratando de animarse por el puro hecho de pasar un poco de tiempo con él.

—¿Enana? —cuestionó el pelinegro al ver que ella no respondía.

—¿Eh? —levantó el rostro, saliendo de sus reflexiones.

—¿Quieres ir o no? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Y-Yo…¡claro! —contestó feliz recogiendo el libro contra su pecho.

El Dragon Slayer exhaló con ligereza, en cierta parte aliviado.

—A las 7 en mi apartamento —le dijo simplemente—. ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

La McGarden asintió con la cabeza.

—A las 7 —repitió—. De acuerdo. Ahí estaré. ¡Gracias Gajeel! —y contenta, salió corriendo del gremio.

—¿En qué me he metido? —se repitió el Redfox.

Pantherlily apareció por un lado, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso estuvo bien. A excepción con lo de invitarle una copa. Tal vez pensó que querías emborracharla…

—¡Cállate Lily! —exclamó recuperando su malhumor—. ¡Tú me metiste en esto y tú me vas a sacar!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y yo por qué?

Gajeel apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse de meterle un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Tranquilo, ya te dije que te ayudaría —indicó el felino—. Pero será mejor que regresemos al departamento. Tienes que aprender a cocinar algo para hoy.

—Cállate.

—Ve el lado bueno. Ya no tendré que decirle a Levy tu pequeño secretito —se burló—. Y claro que yo no los acompañaré. Pasarás una noche a solas con ella —dijo con picardía.

—Maldito gato —murmuró el Redfox—. _Será mejor que revises los pescados que te comes de hoy en adelante, no vaya a ser que _uno _te haga _daño_—_pensó mientras se ponía de pie y emprendía el camino de regreso a su casa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Yuhu! Terminé un fic en medio de la escuela C': Bueno no, no lo terminé. Escribí la mitad. Pero eso ya es algo, ¿no? Como vieron, será un two-shot. Espero actualizar pronto. No pierdan la paciencia si me tardo mucho por favor. Y mañana saldrá Fairy Tail. Espero que esté mejor que el capítulo pasado ¬¬ En fin, me despido. ¡Gracias! ¿Reviews? (:_


	2. Una cita con el desastre Parte II

_¡Me estoy dando un tiro por terminar el capítulo, así que disculpen si estos comentarios les aburren…!_

_(__**SPOILER 297. **__[Sé que esto pasó hace ya un rato…pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar DX]. Ok, primero que nada. Mashima, me disculpo por haberte ofendido a ti y a tu árbol genealógico. Ahora sé que sacaste a Gajeel de la pelea para que encontrara ese cementerio. Aún así, cuando te pedí hicieras un mejor capítulo…¡no me refería a que me destrozaras los nervios! Díos mío, después de casi hiperventilar con lo que estaba pasando, por fin llegué a una teoría que no suena tan descabellada: La Levy con cicatrices está en un futuro alterno donde todos murieron. La chica que encuentra Jellal es una Lucy de ese futuro __—__que sobrevivió, tal vez desapareciendo en otra dimensión al abrir el portal con sus llaves__—__, y viene a avisarles a todos de la catástrofe __—__estilo Trunks del futuro__—__. Y digo…¡es que no se pueden morir todos __—__mucho menos Gajeel porque debe estar con Levy__—__, o se acabaría Fairy Tail y yo mataría a Hiro! En fin, sólo ignórenme -.-)._

* * *

**Una cita con el desastre. Parte II**

—Oh por Mavis. ¡Oh por Mavis!

Levy corría a toda prisa en dirección a Fairy Hills. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y apretaba su libro lo más fuerte que podía contra su pecho.

—_¿No estoy soñando? __—_se decía con las mejillas teñidas con un profundo color rojo—. _¿De verdad Gajeel me invitó a cenar? Sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones, pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡Oh por Mavis! Tengo que arreglarme._

Jadeando, llegó con rapidez a los dormitorios y subió los escalones de par en par. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de inmediato después de entrar. Arrojó el libro que llevaba sobre su cama y se hizo paso a través de los textos que yacían tirados por todo el suelo del cuarto. Desvistiéndose, entró al baño y se metió a una gran tina, dispuesta a limpiarse el sudor que cubría su cuerpo con una ducha de agua caliente.

-o-o-o-

—¿Gajeel?

Lily entró al apartamento, que se encontraba sumido en un extraño silencio. Se había desviado de su camino con el Redfox de regreso del gremio para conseguir algunos libros de cocina.

—_¿Dónde demonios se metió?_

Dejó los manuales sobre la mesa del comedor. Avanzó algunos pasos hacia la sala cuando distinguió unos fuertes sonidos. Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Gajeel? —volvió a preguntar.

Al acercarse más, descubrió al Dragon Slayer dormido boca arriba sobre el sofá más largo del lugar. Roncaba con fuerza, con la cabeza recostada sobre un cojín.

—No puede ser… —murmuró el Exceed.

Abrió sus alas y se elevó en el aire para caer en picada con gran fuerza.

—¡Oi, idiota! —le gritó con exasperación aterrizando sobre su cabeza—. ¡No es momento de dormir!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, exasperado.

—¡Cállate, gato! —le espetó mientras trataba de golpearlo, en vano—. Sólo fue una maldita siesta de cinco minutos.

—¡¿Cinco minutos?! ¡Fue como media hora! Tienes una cena qué preparar, Gajeel.

El mago gruñó a la vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Recuerda el dicho, "camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente".

—¡Tu camarón puede irse al infierno!

—Éste va a ser un largo día —se lamentaba Lily.

-o-o-o-

Levy se hallaba sumergida en el agua tibia, con sólo la parte superior de la cabeza sobresaliendo por la superficie, dejando la nariz al descubierto para poder respirar. Su mente se consumía dentro de miles de pensamientos que le sonaban meramente _incoherentes._

—¿Por qué me invitaría? —murmuraba—. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y si sólo es una broma? —suspiró—. Aunque dijo que había sido idea de Lily…

Salió de la tina y enrolló una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo y otra enroscada en su cabello. Se paró sobre un tapete seco y comenzó a secarse las piernas, cuando de pronto, escuchó un ruido.

—Cállate, te va a oír —se oyó quedamente afuera del baño.

La McGarden abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud y se dirigió con sigilo hacia la puerta. Pegó el oído contra la madera.

—Tal vez ya sepa que estamos aquí, de todos modos —dijo otra voz.

—¡Shhh!

—_¡Oh no! Alguien se metió en mi habitación __—_el pulso de la peli azul se aceleró—. _¿Qué hago? _

Levy apretó los puños a ambos costados. Amarró la toalla con firmeza por un extremo contra su cuerpo.

—_¡Nadie me va a arruinar este día! __—_se dijo decidida.

Abrió la puerta velozmente, colocándose en posición de ataque.

—¡Solid Script: Fi-…!

—¡No, Levy-chan!

La pequeña maga se detuvo ante el grito de Lucy Heartfilia.

—¡¿Lu-chan?! –exclamó boquiabierta.

Miró hacia los extremos, descubriendo que su habitación había sido _invadida _por una _plaga _de chicas. A lado de la rubia, se encontraban Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia, Cana y hasta Erza, haciéndose espacio entre los múltiples estantes y los libros desparramados por toda la habitación.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! —gritó apretujando su toalla con mayor fuerza—. ¡¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí?!

—Eh, larga historia —respondió la Alberona tomando de una botella.

—¡¿Cómo entraron?! —siguió la peli azul.

—Fue fácil —dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Levy miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, que estaba por completo destrozada.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¡Demasiadas preguntas, Levy-chan! —indicó la rubia con ambas manos en la cadera—. Tenemos mucho que hacer. ¡Tienes una cita, después de todo!

La McGarden palideció. ¿Qué _rayos _había dicho su amiga? Y varias manos la jalaron, _apoderándose _de ella. Le quitaron las dos toallas y la vistieron con una bata amarilla.

-o-o-o-

Finalmente después de que Lily hiciera entrar en razón a su compañero, Gajeel se levantó. Fue hacia la cocina, donde leía con rapidez los recetarios que el Exceed le había llevado. Miraba con indiferencia los múltiples platillos que inundaban las hojas.

—Ya te dije que no sé cocinar. ¿Qué demonios quieres que le prepare?

—Y yo que sé —el felino se encogió de hombros—. Tú la conoces más, deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

—Pero no sé qué rayos es lo que come…

—¿Te gusta Levy y no sabes si quiera cuál es su comida favorita?

—¡Deja de decirlo!

—¿Decir qué? ¿Que te_ gusta? _¿Que estás_ completamente loco por ella?_

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No seas idiota!

—¿Que_ la amas con todo tu corazón? __—_siguió burlándose Pantherlily.

—Eso es todo, estás muerto —aclaró Gajeel levantándolo y sujetándolo por el cuello.

—Oi, cuidado con lo que haces —le dijo su compañero—. Si me matas, terminarás quedándote sin tu cena. Me necesitas.

El Redfox apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Te mataré después de que la enana se haya ido.

—Me parece bien —respondió con socarronería.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué carajo le preparo?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé —repitió Lily—. ¿Pescado? ¿Un delicioso kiwi? —sugirió con ojos soñadores.

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

—Piensa, tú conoces a Levy —reiteró Pantherlily—. ¿Qué has visto que coma en el gremio? ¿O qué crees que podría gustarle?

—¡No lo sé! Nunca me fijo en eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

—Un segundo —habló el pelinegro después de pensarlo un rato—. Mi magia es de hierro y puedo alimentarme de él. Entonces si la magia de la enana tiene que ver con libros y letras…¡le cocinaremos unos libros!

El Exceed se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos, viendo incrédulo hacia la mirada _triunfadora _de su dueño. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente con la pata delantera.

_—__En verdad es un idiota._

-o-o-o-

—Sentimos haber entrado de esta manera sin avisarte, Levy-san —se disculpó la Dragon Slayer del Cielo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Pero no atendías a la puerta y Erza-san decidió entrar por la fuerza —continuó Juvia.

—Está bien —respondió la McGarden—. Pero lo que sigo sin entender es qué hacen aquí. O por qué…

—Ya te lo dije, Levy-chan. Tenemos que arreglarte para tu cita.

—N-No tengo ninguna cita, Lu-chan.

—¡Ja! —se burló la peliblanca—. Levy, creo que todas vimos cuando estabas _platicando _con Gajeel.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó por completo sonrojada—. N-No es ninguna c-cita.

—¿Una cena a solas con él? —siguió Mirajane—. Por favor, Levy.

—También estará Lily…de hecho todo fue su idea.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Y tú tan crédula para pensar que Lily estará con ustedes! —se burló la Alberona con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Levy-san —intervino la maga de agua—, Juvia está segura que Gajeel-kun decidió invitarte por su cuenta y sólo dijo que fue idea de Lily para usarlo como excusa. Creo que todas aquí estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Las demás asintieron a la par con la cabeza.

—P-Pero…

—¡No es momento de hablar! Tenemos que arreglarte. ¡Re-equipar!

La pelirroja apareció con un vestido, un pequeño chaleco y sosteniendo una cita métrica entre sus manos.

—Hora de trabajar —indicó con una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de esto? —Pantherlily habló muy serio.

—Ya te dije que sí. Es lo único que recuerdo que la haya visto comer en compañía de esos dos idiotas —dijo refiriéndose a Jet y Droy.

—¿Y no puedes preparar algo más _sencillo? _Si intentas esto creo que tendremos que comprar un nuevo apartamento. También pueden gustarle otras cosas.

—Le haré eso. Punto —contestó desafiante.

El felino suspiró. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la página del recetario. Gajeel había elegido un complemento en efecto delicioso. Pero en especial, difícil. Era una fina pasta italiana bañada en salsa de tomate con salmón relleno al horno, acompañados de una fina bebida.

—Consigue el vino blanco —le ordenó el Redfox.

—¿Y yo por qué? —cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Porque tú me metiste en esto, maldita sea!

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿Todavía que me chantajeas y quieres _algo _a cambio?

—Sí —respondió el Exceed—. Entonces, ¿qué me darás?

—¡Yo qué sé! Consigue el estúpido vino blanco y te haré un maldito zumo de kiwi.

—¿Tienes qué? —preguntó Lily con pesar.

—¡Sólo fue un pequeño incendio la última vez! Así que ayúdame, maldito gato.

—Está bien, está bien —bajó de la mesa en un salto sólo para mirar hacia su dueño—. El gran Gajeel Redfox pidiendo ayuda. Nunca creí que viviría para ver este día —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Cállate!

-o-o-o-

—¡Debes de estar tan feliz, Levy-chan! —dijo la Heartfilia sonriente mientras elegía un poco de maquillaje.

La maga de Solid Script sólo pudo ruborizarse. Sí. Estaba extremadamente feliz. Pero sobre todo, nerviosa.

—¡De seguro te pide que seas su novia! —exclamó Mirajane juntando sus manos.

—Aunque Gajeel no me parece del tipo romanticón —opinó la castaña—. Te aseguro que se va a quedar en silencio como nueve segundos y te lo va a soltar así de repente: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"Así o menos delicado.

—¡Cana! —reclamó la peli azul.

—Yo digo que serán diez segundos.

—¡Erza!

—Por cierto, Juvia se pregunta si Gajeel-kun sabe cocinar.

—N-No lo sé —respondió la McGarden.

—Eso sería tan romántico —habló la Marvell con tono fantasioso.

Levy agachó la mirada con pesadez.

—¿Y si no sé qué decirle? ¿Y si lo arruino todo?

—Creo que el que lo arruinaría todo primero sería él —se burló la Alberona tomando de una botella.

—Tranquila Levy-chan —la rubia le dio ánimos—. Verás cómo todo sale bien. Y ahora, para tu cabello —Lucy sacó una de sus llaves de su cartera—. ¡Puerta del Cangrejo, ábrete: Cáncer!

El espíritu estelar apareció en medio de la habitación, agitando las tijeras que portaba en ambas manos.

—¿Un nuevo estilo-ebi?

—Cáncer —le dijo la Heartfilia—. Necesito que le hagas un gran peinado a Levy-chan. Algo moderno y a la vez discreto. Es para una cena romántica.

—Déjamelo a mí-ebi —y empezó con su trabajo en el cabello de la peli azul.

La Scarlet se encontraba profundamente concentrada en una gran máquina de coser, alternando entre distintos tipos de tela, listones y agujas.

—¿Qué tanto hace Erza? —inquirió la peliblanca observando a la aludida.

—Creo que le hará un atuendo a Levy-san —opinó Wendy—. Estoy segura que le quedará hermoso.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró Cana.

-o-o-o-

Pantherlily había regresado con la botella de vino blanco que el Redfox le había encargado. Para cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Gajeel, que dejaba un vaso con líquido verde sobre la mesa.

—Toma tu maldito zumo de kiwi.

—Vaya, no quemaste nada —comentó extendiendo una pata hacia el recipiente de vidrio—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —cuestionó a punto de dar un sorbo—. Un momento —dijo deteniéndose—. Espero que esto no tenga algún tipo de veneno.

—Gihi —sonrió de lado—. Compruébalo tú mismo —y caminó hacia la sala.

El Exceed siguió mirando hacia su zumo con gran desconfianza.

—De seguro que me ha escupido en el vaso… —bebió un poco—. ¡Pero está delicioso! —exclamó con los ojos resplandecientes.

Terminando, siguió a su dueño, que yacía sentado sobre un gran sofá, leyendo la receta.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás primero? ¿La pasta o el salmón?

—Y yo que sé —murmuró el pelinegro—. Lo que sea más fácil.

—¿Fácil? Empieza con lo que quieras, apuesto a que al final, terminarás destruyendo todo.

El Dragon Slayer lo miró con dureza.

—Recuerda Lily. Conozco diez maneras de matar a un gato.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues espero que cocinar no sea una de ellas. O también matarás a Levy.

Gajeel apretó los puños, conteniendo su ira. Ya tendría tiempo para asesinarlo después. Dirigió otra vez su vista hacia el recetario, releyendo los ingredientes que necesitaría.

—Lily.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde mierda consigo el salmón?

El Exceed volvió a golpearse la frente con una pata.

—_Sí, definitivamente éste va a ser un largo día…_

* * *

_De verdad perdón por tardar tanto. La universidad me está "chupando" toda mi vida ;_; En fin. ¿Qué creen? ¡Habrá tercera parte! (Ahora espero no tardarme otro mes x.x)._

(_**SPOILER 298. **__Tres palabras. ¡TE ODIO MASHIMA! Relleno con fanservice ;_; Bueno, te perdono porque hubo una pizca de GaLe, porque no me destrozaste los nervios y por el romance de Max con la escoba XD. En fin…la siguiente semana será igual. Qué tortura -.-). Gracias por leer. ¿Reviews? C:_


	3. Una cita con el desastre Parte III

_Vamos, sí se puede. Sí se puede e_e Y…regresemos con mis comentarios xD_

_(__**SPOILER 300.**__ [Después de volver a perdonar a Mashima en el 299 sólo por la graciosidad de Gildarts y sus caras __—__con todo y destrucción de pueblos LOL__—__]. Esperaba que este capítulo fuera "mejor". No digo que estuviera mal pero le hizo falta "algo". Y ya sabía que no nos dirían quién es la chica ¬¬. Sinceramente no me esperaba la "posible" muerte de Lector ._. Digo, el gato me caía mal, pero…creo que sí fue algo cruel. [¿La chica perdería un brazo? ._.]. P.D. Gajeel se ve tan sexy con esa vestimenta :Q_ [¡estilo Zancrow!] Y las bandanas llegaron para quedarse *-*)._

_¡Terminemos con esto!_

* * *

**Una cita con el desastre. Parte III**

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el Redfox.

Era ya el tercer mini-incendio que provocaba dentro de la cocina. Lily apareció volando con un balde de agua que arrojó sobre el horno de piedra.

—¡Idiota! —profirió el felino—. A este ritmo nos quedaremos sin cocina. O lo que es peor, ¡nos quedaremos sin apartamento!

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya te había dicho que no sé cocinar!

El Exceed miró hacia las persianas que adornaban la ventana del lugar. Estaban salpicadas de un color rojo intenso.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a las cortinas?

—La estúpida salsa de tomate salió volando de ese condenado aparato —contestó apuntando a una licuadora de lacrima en mal estado.

Lily se acercó a la máquina, que estaba cubierta por todos lados de la espesa sustancia. Vio por un lado un pequeño cuadrado _solitario._

—¡¿La encendiste sin la tapa?! ¡¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre eso?!

—¡A mí, estúpido gato!

—¡¿Y qué tan difícil es seguir las instrucciones de un recetario?!

—¡Mucho! —declaró Gajeel con ira—. ¡Ni siquiera me dice que debo tapar el endemoniado aparato al momento de encenderlo!

El felino se golpeó con fuerza en la frente con su pata delantera. Se mareó un poco. Era ya la cuarta vez que lo hacía en el mismo día.

—_Terminaré con una fuerte jaqueca después de esto…_

-o-o-o-

—¿Qué haces?

Gajeel se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor del apartamento, que se encontraba a lado de la cocina, conformado por una mesa de madera rectangular y cuatro asientos a su alrededor.

—Comiendo mocos, ¿qué te parece que hago? —contestó el Redfox sarcástico.

—Me importa un bledo tu dieta rica en sales. ¿No deberías estar vigilando la comida?

—Se está cocinando. El maldito libro decía que tengo que esperar diez minutos para que la estúpida pasta esté lista.

—Diez minutos —repitió Lily—. ¿Y hace cuánto la pusiste?

El pelinegro miró hacia un reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared.

—Hace… —se detuvo, observando las manecillas—. ¡Carajo! ¡La metí hace media hora!

Se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Del gran horno ya salía una espesa nube de color gris oscuro que comenzaba a cubrir el lugar.

—Maldición, ¿otra vez? —se quejó el Pantherlily flotando a lado de Gajeel—. Ten cuidado. Esa cosa puede explotar en cualquier momento.

El mago jaló la pequeña puerta. De inmediato, salió expulsada una columna de humo que impactó de lleno contra su rostro.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado —reiteró el Exceed.

—¿Quién eres, mi madre? —contestó toscamente.

Pantherlily se burló.

—Gracias a Dios no. O estaría llorando en este momento.

Gajeel gruñó a la vez que se quitaba el hollín de la cara con una mano. Extrajo la bandeja del interior, mostrando una masa chamuscada.

—Si lo huele un perro, de seguro se muere —murmuró Lily.

—Jódete, Lily —declaró el Dragon Slayer.

Ambos miraron el _producto_ con recelo. El Exceed se atrevió a tomar un poco con el dedo y lo probó.

—¡Iaj! ¡Esto sabe a mierda!*

—¿Qué? —Gajeel frunció el ceño—. ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

Lily se quedó callado unos segundos.

—¿No se te quema algo?

El Dragon Slayer miró otra vez hacia el horno, que emitía una nueva columna de humo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Si ya no hay nada adentro!

-o-o-o-

Después de dos horas de una intensa lucha con el _estúpido_ horno, Gajeel logró preparar una pasta decente. Le acercó un poco en un plato a su compañero.

—Pruébalo —le ordenó el Redfox.

—¿Qué me garantiza que seguiré vivo después de esto? —cuestionó Lily con sorna.

—¡Sólo hazlo!

El felino tomó un tenedor, introduciendo algunos fideos bañados en salsa en su boca. Masticó con lentitud.

—Oi, esto sí es comestible. ¿También limpias baños?

El pelinegro lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Bien! —siguió el Exceed—. Ahora sólo te falta el salmón y el postre.

—¿Postre? –Gajeel frunció el ceño—. No mencionaste ningún postre.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? A una buena cena no le puede hacer falta un complemento dulce. Tal vez un pastel.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡¿Quieres que prepare un maldito pastel?!

—Pensándolo bien, ¡no! —Lily movió frenéticamente sus patas en el aire—. Me gusta este apartamento. ¿Por qué no le preparas una cosa más sencilla? Algo que no tenga que ver con fuego.

—¿Cómo qué?

Pantherlily se encogió de hombros.

—¿Fresas con crema? —sugirió—. Yo qué sé. Usa tu imaginación. O lee otro recetario.

—Mierda… —gruñó—. De esta no sales vivo, Lily.

-o-o-o-

—¡Te ves muy bonita, Levy-san! —Wendy juntó sus manos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Juvia sueña con que Gray-sama le prepare una cena romántica también! —gritó la maga de agua por un lado.

—Vaya que sí le quedó bien el vestido a Erza… —admitió la castaña observando la delicada prenda.

La Scarlet asentía con la cabeza, sonriendo con orgullo.

—¡Ven, Levy-chan!

Lucy la acercó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en un extremo de su habitación. La peli azul observó su reflejo con asombro. Su cabello estaba arreglado en sutiles rizos alargados que caían dócilmente sobre sus hombros, perfilando su rostro. Y a diferencia de su peinado habitual, llevaba una bandana plateada con destellos rojizos por detrás de un pequeño flequillo que cubría su frente. Su rostro estaba delicadamente maquillado, cubierto con una fina capa de base en polvo. Un tenue tono rosado adornaba sus mejillas y el rímel resaltaba con belleza sus pestañas. Sus labios estaban envueltos en un delicado brillo. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con el hermoso vestido que la pelirroja había diseñado. Era de color tinto con detalles platinados. Se ajustaba con firmeza a su figura con un drapeado hasta la cintura, para después caer libremente, contorneando sus caderas. Le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla y tenía la mitad de la espalda descubierta. Todo le parecía perfecto. Excepto _eso._

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó viendo una profunda abertura en el centro. Era un agujero que formaba un escote para amarrarse por el cuello mediante un collar unido al vestido.

—No cuestiones mis decisiones, Levy —contestó Erza con seriedad—. Con eso, Gajeel no te quitará los ojos de encima —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—P-Pero…

—Nada de peros —intervino la Strauss—. Te queda hermoso.

—Pero… —repitió cubriendo su pecho con ambas manos—. Yo…no soy como ustedes.

—No digas tonterías, Levy —intervino la castaña—. Sabes que todas somos diferentes. Y ese escote te da un toque de sensualidad —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero… —dijo la McGarden una vez más.

—Basta, Levy-chan —habló Lucy—. Te ves maravillosa. Así que alista tus cosas, ya casi es hora.

La peli azul miró hacia el reloj del cuarto. Eran las 6.15. Respiró hondamente tratando de controlar sus nervios.

—_Gajeel…_

-o-o-o-

—¿Y ahora qué demonios haces?

Lily observó a Gajeel con incredulidad, que trataba de abrir un frasco. Pero lo que lo sorprendió era la manera en que lo hacía. Tenía una bota contra la tapa, jalando con ambas manos.

—Seamos honestos —dijo el pelinegro—. No es lo peor que me has visto hacer.

—Lo sé, pero esto es lo más ridículo.

—¡El maldito frasco no se abre! —profirió azorado.

Cuando por fin logró abrirlo con un fuerte empujón, la tapa salió volando por los aires hasta impactar en la cabeza del felino. En el punto exacto donde se había estado dando de golpes todo el día. Lily quedó aturdido.

—_Definitivamente voy a necesitar un cráneo nuevo _—se dijo sobándose la frente.

-o-o-o-

—Bien —habló el Redfox sentándose de nuevo con pesadez sobre una de las sillas del comedor—. Ya están las estúpidas fresas. Ahora dejo que el maldito pescado termine de cocinarse y listo.

Subió las piernas a la mesa y entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. Lily lo observó de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó con rudeza.

—Falta poco más de media hora para que Levy llegue. ¿No vas a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que ya traigo puesto?

—¿Qué? —Lily se quedó boquiabierto—. ¿Piensas aparecer vestido así —le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo—, en una cita con Levy?

—¡Maldición, que no es una cita! Y además, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —repitió el Exceed—. Gajeel —trató de hablar con calma—, en las últimas horas he llegado a la posible conclusión de que no tienes cerebro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ponte algo decente!

—¡Esto es suficientemente decente!

—Sí, lo que tú digas —respondió el felino con sarcasmo.

—¿Y qué pretendes que use? ¿Mi traje blanco?

—Ni muerto. Aunque... —Pantherlily sonrió—, creo que tengo algo mejor.

-o-o-o-

Lily logró conseguirle una camisa casual de manga larga, de color gris, y un pantalón negro, con un par de zapatos oscuros.

—Mi dignidad acaba de irse al caño —murmuró serio.

—Admite que te ves mucho mejor. Levy lo apreciará.

—Tch.

—Aún así —empezó a decir Pantherlily—, el peinado es un poco mierdoso. Pudiste haberte hecho la raya como Dios manda.

Gajeel tenía un partido lateral demasiado _irregular _que lo hacía sentirse más estúpido de lo que ya pensaba. El Exceed alborotó su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás y dejándole algunos mechones sueltos sobre su frente.

—Bueno, ya está. Te deseo mucho éxito o mucha mierda. Y por lo que más quieras, no te comas los cubiertos —Lily comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo.

—Oi, ¿adónde crees que vas?

—Ya te había dicho que no los acompañaré. Además, creo que tienes que limpiar todo antes de que Levy llegue.

—¿Limpiar qué?

Pantherlily apuntó con un dedo hacia la cocina y después al comedor y la sala. Todo estaba cubierto de manchas de comida, utensilios de cocina y recetarios. El Redfox echó un vistazo.

—¿Y eso qué?

El felino se quedó callado y volvió a pegarse fuertemente en la cabeza con la mano. Un gran chichón apareció y su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa. Se tambaleó hasta caer al suelo de espaldas, inconsciente.

—¿Lily? —el Dragon Slayer se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de su gato—. ¡Oi, idiota! ¡No es momento para que duermas!

Lo sacudió con toda la brusquedad posible, sin lograr resultado alguno. Lily estaba por completo noqueado. Miró hacia un reloj de la pared. Las 6:50 p.m. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que Levy llegara. Aún no sabía si el plato principal era comestible y era cierto; todo el lugar era un completo desastre. Y ahora, Lily tampoco parecía _dispuesto_ a ayudarle.

—Oh mierda…

* * *

_*__Esto sabe a mierda. Cortesía del episodio 149 de Fairy Tail. Gracias Gajeel xD._

_(__**SPOILER 301.**__ Una palabra… NOPUEDESER,MASHIMAQUIEREQUEMUERA ._. ¡Todas mis teorías han cambiado! ¡¿Cómo que Acnologia era un humano?! ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¿Qué tal si era el verdadero padre de Natsu? ._. ¿Cuántos años tienen Natsu y Gajeel? ¿Y por qué se aclara que Wendy tiene doce? ¿Será que la encapuchada en realidad es Wendy y no Lucy, como yo pensaba? ¡No quiero que se conviertan en dragones! T.T (y si lo hacen, que mínimo puedan regresar a su forma humana). P.D. Me cayó bien Zirconis xD. P.D.2 ¿Algún interesado en compartir sus teorías conmigo? .-. P.D.3 ¡Por fin se nos viene Sabertooth en el anime! *-* [Aunque Rogue se vea más emo :C] )._

_Etto, ¿qué creen? Creo que serán cuatro partes n_n ¿Eso es bueno o malo? :C_

_Bueno, primero que nada, me disculpo terriblemente. Tardé demasiado, de verdad lo siento u.u Pero estoy llena de trabajos, exámenes y tareas. Ojalá me comprendan x_x _

_Y no desesperen…ya llega la cena en el próximo capítulo D: Por favor no me maten._

_Por cierto:_

_*Fanatico z. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste el fic :3_

_*Karo-chan. Muchas gracias n_n. Sí, sí vi lo de Lector. Creo que todos lo vimos u.u_

_Y para que se den una idea, el vestido de Levy me lo imaginé más o menos así :3 __ images/items/ 6072bn-dress-by-babydoll-by-mac-duggal. jpg_ _(Quítenle los espacios -.-)_

_¡Gracias! ¡De verdad, por favor no me maten! D: Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Sayonara!_


	4. Una cita con el desastre Parte IV

_¡Yosh! Ahora sí, a terminar con esto, que no me dan ganas de escribir una quinta parte DX _

_(__**SPOILER 302. **__Zeref. Acnologia. El nariz de Pinocho. Robando magia. Un eclipse. 7 de Julio. Regresar 400 años. Me rindo. ¡ME RINDO, MASHIMA! Haz lo que quieras. Cada que leo un nuevo capítulo, me aparecen un millón de teorías más. Y mi cerebro ya no puede. Me rindo. Ya, hágase tu voluntad y que pase lo que pase. _

_P.D. Aún así, me carcome la duda. ¿Durton es bueno o malo? .-.)_

* * *

**Una cita con el desastre. Parte IV**

Levy logró, luego de varios intentos, que sus amigas no la siguieran después de salir de los dormitorios. Mucha había sido ya la vergüenza con salir a la calle en un vestido como _ese. _Eran un par de minutos pasados de las siete cuando llegó al apartamento de Gajeel. Había oscurecido y sólo la luz de las lámparas de lacrima y de una hermosa luna llena alumbraban los alrededores. Se paró frente a la puerta, indecisa entre tocar o salir corriendo. Inspiró profundamente y dio unos golpes leves con los nudillos. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que una figura apareció del otro lado.

—¿Enana?

—B-Buenas noches, Gajeel.

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos y la observó semiboquiabierto bajo la luz del astro blanquecino. Se quedó inmóvil y su vista comenzó a repasarla con lentitud de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un poco en su escote, para _desgracia_ de la maga.

—E-Etto… —murmuró Levy completamente roja al sentir que su mirada la desnudaba—. ¿P-Puedo pasar?

El Redfox sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su trance. Intentó articular palabra, en vano. Se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio para que entrara. Observó su espalda descubierta, que dejaba ver el símbolo de Fairy Tail que llevaba.

—_¡Mierda! ¡Qué sexy! _—declaró su mente.

Pasó saliva y la siguió por detrás, cerrando la puerta. Levy se quedó de pie a en el pasillo, contemplando el lugar. El apartamento de Gajeel era diferente a como había pensado que sería. Creía que todo estaría hecho de metal, pero era un apartamento normal. Las paredes carecían de color, pero le inspiraban un toque de tranquilidad. No estaba lleno de muebles, pero no era tan desordenado como ella esperaba. En realidad le parecía que su habitación se encontraba en peores condiciones. Y en efecto, el Dragon Slayer había logrado_ recoger_ y _limpiar_ todo en tiempo récord. Sus ojos observaron el resto del espacio hasta toparse con la figura de un gato negro, que estaba _tirado _sobre el suelo.

—¿Lily? —cuestionó sin obtener respuesta.

Gajeel lo tomó por su pequeño cuerpo y lo arrojó con brusquedad hacia uno de los sillones de la sala continua. La McGarden lo observó con incredulidad.

—¿E-Está bien?

—Sí, déjalo. Debe estar cansado, me ayudó con la cena. Se supone que nos acompañaría pero el idiota se desma-…se quedó dormido —corrigió con rapidez—. Así que sólo cenaremos tú y yo. Sígueme.

La maga de Solid Script se sonrojó. Caminaron hasta llegar al comedor. Levy distinguió la mesa arreglada con un mantel blanco, algunas velas, una botella de vino blanco y un par de copas vacías. Le pareció romántico. Tomó asiento en uno de los extremos y posteriormente, Gajeel apareció con dos platos, colocando uno del lado de ella y otro para él, para después servir el vino.

—¿S-Salmón? ¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó ella deleitada.

—Gihi, fue sencillo —respondió sin dar más explicaciones.

—_¿_Y tú preparaste todo esto? —Levy estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, ¿dónde crees que estuve seis horas?

La McGarden sonrió con calidez a la vez que tomaba un tenedor para comenzar a comer. Gajeel apretó la mandíbula, poniéndose tenso sobre su asiento. Esperó a que la peli azul enrollara algunos fideos y empezara a masticar.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó feliz.

El mago exhaló con tranquilidad. Se relajó cuando vio que el salmón también tenía buen sabor. El pelinegro se sentía extraño al no saber qué decir o hacer. La cena transcurrió en relativo silencio, con una Levy alegre e impresionada a cada bocado que daba.

—Gajeel —se atrevió a decir dando un sorbo a la exquisita bebida—, no sabía que eras tan buen cocinero —opinó ruborizada.

—No lo soy —aclaró él por su parte—. Pregúntaselo a Lily.

Levy rió con ligereza.

—Pues para mí lo eres —respondió mirando hacia abajo.

El mago sonrió de lado. Se puso de pie para recoger los platos sucios, regresando con dos copas repletas de fresas frescas bañadas en una crema dulce cautelosamente espesa.

—¡Wow! ¿También hiciste postre?

—Sí, pero en realidad fue idea de Lily —se encogió de hombros.

La McGarden miró hacia un lado, distinguiendo la figura inerte del felino sobre uno de los sofás. Estuvieron callados un par de minutos hasta que Levy rompió el hielo.

—Gajeel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —habló en voz baja.

El mago de hierro la miró unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—T-Tú...m-me —se detuvo un momento—. B-Bueno, y-yo quería saber si...

—Escúpelo enana —habló él con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar? —cuestionó lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué? —el mago apretó con fuerza el cubierto que sostenía en una mano.

—S-Sí —continuó ella—. Quisiera saber por qué me invitaste a cenar.

—Err, bueno… —se quedó callado unos momentos—. _¡Idiota! ¡Dile algo!_

—Gajeel… —Levy apuntó hacia abajo.

El Redfox siguió la dirección de su dedo, encontrándose con su tenedor mordido hasta la mitad.

—¡Mierda! —profirió dejando caer el utensilio sobre la mesa—. _¡Si serás imbécil! ¡Fue lo primero que Lily te dijo que no hicieras!_ —se recriminó.

—¿Gajeel?

—Fue idea de los dos.

—¿Eh? —la peli azul arqueó una ceja.

—Fue idea de los dos invitarte a cenar.

—Oh —sonrió—. Tienes que darle las gracias a Lily de mi parte cuando despierte.

—Sí, lo que sea —contestó él desinteresado.

-o-o-o-

—¿Sabes, Gajeel? —él la miró de reojo—. Deberías vestirte así más seguido, ¡te queda muy bien! —le dijo sonriente.

—¡Ja! En tus sueños, enana.

Caminaban en dirección a Fairy Hills. Habían terminado de cenar y todo había salido relativamente bien, para alivio del pelinegro. Decidió acompañarla hacia los dormitorios, pues eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Iban en silencio, pero Levy se sentía feliz por el puro hecho de estar a su lado. Llegaron en pocos minutos a la entrada del sendero que conducía a las puertas del edificio. El Redfox miró hacia las ventanas.

—¿No se supone que Titania vigila este lugar? —inquirió al ver que no había ninguna habitación con la luz encendida.

—Debería —respondió la McGarden con sospecha—. Tal vez ya se haya ido a dormir.

—Mmm… —Gajeel se rascó la nuca con incomodidad—. Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Levy asintió con la cabeza.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa. Gracias por invitarme y por acompañarme hasta aquí.

—Hmph –el pelinegro sonrió de lado mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse—. Noches, enana —le dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano en el aire.

La peli azul apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Gajeel, espera!

Se detuvo, volteando de nuevo hacia la chica, que ahora se hallaba abrazándolo por la cintura.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces?!

—Sólo te agradezco –lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo un poco hacia abajo para depositar un suave beso sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios—. ¡Gracias!

Dicho esto, la peli azul se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada. El Redfox la observó atónito hasta que desapareció detrás de las puertas de los dormitorios.

—Parece que todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

Gajeel salió de su trance, mirando hacia un arbusto de donde provenía la voz. A su lado apareció un pequeño felino con un parche blanco sobre su frente.

—Buen momento para despertarte, estúpido gato —le dijo con tosquedad.

—Oi, oi, no fue mi culpa —se defendió Pantherlily.

—¿A qué horas llegaste?

—Hace un rato. Y dime, ¿qué tal besa Levy?

—¡Tch! ¡Eso no te incumbe!

—Gihi —se rió el Exceed.

El Redfox comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento, seguido por detrás por Lily. Sonrió un poco. Sí, la noche no había salido _tan mal._

-o-o-o-

Levy encontró todo muy silencioso. Subió las escaleras con cautela hasta llegar a su habitación. Miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose que no había nadie. Entró y cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás suyo, suspirando con alivio. Caminó hacia el interruptor y encendió la luz, encontrándose con una _agradable sorpresa._

—¡Levy-chan! —gritó una Heartifilia entusiasmada—. ¿Cómo te fue? Tienes que contarnos todo.

—¿Se besaron? ¡No mientas! ¡Yo los vi! —intervino la maga de agua.

—Dile que si acerca más la próxima vez, lo mato —aclaró la pelirroja.

—¿Ya son pareja oficial? —cuestionó Mirajane con los ojos iluminados.

—¿Se te declaró en nueve segundos o en diez? —preguntó la Alberona, bebiendo de una botella.

—Levy-san, ¿qué tal cocina Gajeel? ¿Es romántico? —Wendy juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

Las chicas comenzaron a rodearla, preguntando más cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te dijo algo del vestido?

—¿En serio se besaron?

—¿No vomitaste con la comida?

—¿Verdad que Lily no estuvo con ustedes?

—¿Entonces ya es tu novio?

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! —exclamó la McGarden con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos.

-o-o-o-

Al llegar al apartamento, Gajeel se desplomó contra uno de los sofás, deshaciéndose de su camisa.

—Vaya —dijo Lily con sorpresa—. No creí que pudieras limpiar todo antes de que llegara Levy.

—Gihi, hablando de eso…

El pelinegro se puso de pie, abriendo la puerta de la cocina. Adentro estaban cerca de cincuenta platos sucios, los recetarios dispersos por toda la superficie y miles de manchas de comida, ingredientes y sabrá Mavis qué más adornaban las paredes y el piso.

—Ya sospechaba que no lo habías hecho —respondió el felino boquiabierto.

—Te toca la parte _sucia, _ que tengas una noche romántica con la cocina.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —exclamó el Exceed—. ¡¿Pretendes que yo limpie todo tu desastre?!

—Piensa en esto. O lo haces o te quedas sin zumo de kiwi por un largo tiempo —sonrió con mofa.

—Maldito seas, Gajeel.

—Considéralo una _pequeña _venganza. Aprendí del mejor —y riendo, subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

-o-o-o-

Era temprano por la mañana. Ambos se dirigían hacia Fairy Tail, tal vez en busca de un trabajo.

—¿Qué tal tu noche? —cuestionó Gajeel con sorna.

—Cállate —contestó Lily con brusquedad—. Ésta me las pagarás —sonrió burlescamente—. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que le compraras la comida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pude haber hecho eso desde el principio?! Ya moriste, gato.

—Ve el lado positivo. Las chicas aprecian más una cena preparada que sólo comprada.

—Tch.

Atravesaron las puertas del gremio. Todo se veía muy calmado. Eso, en definitiva no era normal. Miró con recelo a los magos que se encontraban presentes. La mayoría lo miraban, susurrando múltiples cosas entre ellos que no alcanzaba a distinguir, a pesar de su desarrollado oído. Se topó con los _idiotas _de Jet y Droy, que tenían la cara contra la madera, rodeados de una intensa aura negra. Se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que encontró, seguido por Pantherlily. Hubo silencio un par de minutos. Y después, explotó.

—Ya te estabas tardando, _hierrito __—_apareció Natsu por un lado dándole algunos codazos en las costillas—. Pensaba que eras del _otro_ bando.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Salamander? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Le guuuussssta —se burló Happy por un extremo.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro arqueó una ceja, aún más confundido.

—¡Un verdadero hombre le cocina una cena a su mujer! —exclamó también Elfman.

Gajeel ensanchó los ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato por dónde iban los tiros. Miró lleno de ira hacia su gato.

—¡Lily! ¡Abriste tu maldita boca!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo no dije nada!

Entonces escuchó una risita. Luego otra. Y otra. Miró hacia un grupo de chicas que estaban de pie, cerca de la barra, murmurando animadamente entre ellas, observándolo con picardía. Por un lado estaba Levy, con su atuendo y peinado normales, y con el rostro de un color más intenso que el cabello de Erza, viendo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Mierda —fue lo único que atinó a decir, con una mirada iracunda hacia el felino.

—Oi, oi, no es mi culpa que todo el gremio se enterara de tu pequeño secretito.

—No me jodas, Lily.

Pantherlily sonrió con amplitud.

—Tal vez deberías invitarla a cenar más seguido.

—Sí, como no. Aunque… —se detuvo y una mueca de burla apareció en su rostro—, si vas a ayudarme con la cocina cada noche, ¿por qué no?

El Exceed se quedó callado unos segundos, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara.

—Aunque un restaurante tampoco sería mala idea.

—Gihi.

Volteó hacia la peli azul, topándose casualmente con su mirada. A pesar del sonrojo que teñía con intensidad su semblante, logró sonreírle tímidamente. El Redfox le regresó una sonrisa de lado que dejaba sus colmillos al descubierto, para después girarse y seguir platicando con Pantherlily.

Sí, definitivamente no era _tan mala _idea.

_FIN_

* * *

_¡AFSJD ASDCIAS! Amé el nuevo opening de Fairy Tail *.* (Y odié la voz de Lector, no sé por qué .-. Supongo que me acostumbraré). ¡Se vienen los Grandes Juegos Mágicos a color! TOT._

_-Fanatico z. Agradezco a Kami-sama que tu licencia para matar haya expirado n_n XD_

_-Karo-chan. Lo siento :C Siempre termino extendiéndome DX. ¡Sí! ¡Ese mismo vestido era! Qué bueno que te gustó *-*_

_-Na-LuChan. ¡No! No puede ser su hermano D: Digo, si, se parecen en un buen de cosas pero…¡¿su hermano?! Quedaría traumada LOL_

_Hahaha…¿poner celoso a Gajeel? Rayos, se destruirían varias cosas XD. No me gustaría que Rogue se enamorara de Levy, pobrecito, me daría cosa verlo sufrir por un amor no correspondido (obvio Levy es de Gajeel ¬¬) xD Haha, no pues._

_Sí, yo también pensaba que era Lucy…pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura :/ He llegado a pensar que es Wendy o_o_

_-Flan. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre te ando dando lata por mensajes XD. Sabes que sin tu ayuda este fic no hubiera sido posible en nada DX Y no me salgas con lo del grano de arena y la playa ¬¬. Y también sabes que me la paso agradeciéndote las ideas :3 Quedó del asco este último capi pero en fin. Gracias por todas las ideas n_n _

_Bueno, ahora sí se acabó :3 (¡FINALMENTE!). Espero poder continuar con los otros fics o a ver si se me ocurre alguna otra idea para otra mini-historia xD. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa x.x Gracias por leer y comentar. Ojalá y les haya gustado. ¡Sayonara! (:_


End file.
